Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a temperature sensor, and more particularly, to a temperature sensor capable of calibrating a sensed temperature according to the temperature, devices including the same, and a method of operating the same.
As current and heat per unit area increases with the development of micro-fabrication processes, a temperature management system that allows mobile equipment to operate stably without experiencing thermal runaway is essential. Accordingly, interest in and study on a temperature sensor, which is an essential circuit of the temperature management system, has increased.
Since a temperature sensor is usually implemented using a semiconductor device (such as a transistor), it is affected by processes. In addition, the accuracy of sensed temperature may vary depending on the temperature. For instance, the accuracy of the temperature sensor may be decreased at high temperature. Therefore, it is desired to reduce the influence of processes and to perform correction according to temperature in order to increase the accuracy of the temperature sensor.